


Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

by AzureMist



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, RanHen, mlm, rated t for a mention of hickeys and also for a mildly intense makeout in a flashback, well not exactly a flashback but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureMist/pseuds/AzureMist
Summary: 'I worked so hard to be able to hear this heartbeat again,' Henry mused, letting his eyes drift shut. 'I knew it was out there. Somewhere. But I didn’t know where. And at the beginning, when he first fell… I thought it may have stopped forever.' At the thought, he brought his hand close to where he heard the thumping, grazing his thumbs over it protectively. 'But that’s all okay. My work was not in vain. Because we can now have mornings like this.'
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Time Has Brought Your Heart To Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Comes back after 4 months without posting with a Starbucks) Hi, I'm yearning, and this is Wonderwall. And, of course, 'Wonderwall' means '1.5k words of these two idiots in love snuggling and kissing because they deserve to be happy'.
> 
> The title is a lyric from Christina Perri's "A Thousand Years" because it's a RanHen song.

When coming out of a dream, sometimes Henry felt himself bolt awake; with a racing heart and sweat gathering along his brow, shaking from the remnants of a nightmare. And other times, Henry woke up slowly and heavily, his body and mind flickering back into action like an old machine, slowly but surely.

Even when he woke up this way, the darkness underneath his eyelids was still a cold shade of black. The air was cool against his bare shoulders, as well; one of the only parts of himself not buried deep underneath the light blanket. He was cold. So when he felt a source of warmth next to him, he naturally curled into it, tried to surround himself in it, like a baby cat curling up to its mother.

Eventually, he got the mind to open his eyes, to see exactly what he was cuddling up to. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus, before looking. And instantaneously, he was filled with euphoria, curling his toes a bit as his smile grew.

It still felt like a dream to wake up next to Randall every day like this.

It was like this. Back when they were kids. Back then, they were both clingers in their sleep; they still were, actually; so they would snuggle up close in Randall’s bed when Henry got lonely or whenever Randall invited him (which was most certainly _not_ because he was afraid of a monster under his bed, as he was sure to make clear). But then, once they got older, and they found out that apparently ‘boys didn’t do that’, the requests to sleep with the other slowed down, then came to a stop.

Henry never thought he would wake up to see Randall’s sleeping face ever again. Especially not like this; only wearing sleep shorts, cuddled up close.

_Actually,_ Henry reminded himself as he reached over to his nightstand, _There was a short time I thought I would never see Randall’s face ever again, period._

He took a mint from a bowl, straining to stay in the same spot while also reaching behind him, and unwrapped it before popping it into his mouth. He didn’t chomp down on it immediately, instead letting it rest on his tongue as he sucked on it absentmindedly as he placed the wrapper aside and immediately went back to cuddling back to Randall.

Henry pressed his ear to Randall’s chest. Heard his heart beating, steady and sure as ever. Steady and sure as Randall always was.

_I worked so hard to be able to hear this heartbeat again,_ he mused, letting his eyes drift shut. _I knew it was out there. Somewhere. But I didn’t know where. And at the beginning, when he first fell… I thought it may have stopped forever._ At the thought, he brought his hand close to where he heard the thumping, grazing his thumbs over it protectively. _But that’s all okay. My work was not in vain. Because we can now have mornings like this._

He swallowed the remainder of his mint before pressing a firm kiss onto Randall’s bare chest. Henry felt his heartbeat underneath his lips for half a moment before pulling away and moving away just enough to look at his face.

Randall looked so calm sleeping, without the intense facial expressions to match his equally intense emotions. Almost younger, somehow. Henry brought a hand to cup Randall’s face, marveling at how, without his jaw set in determination and stubbornness, his face rounded out mildly. Henry softly brushed his thumb against Randall’s cheek, over his freckles. He didn’t just have freckles on his face, Henry discovered recently. They were in clusters all over his body; his shoulders and arms, his upper back, his chest, and there were even a few scattered along his thighs. Henry thought of them as sprinkles, but he would never say that to Randall.

Then, suddenly, Randall’s eyes squeezed tight, and he groaned, stirring mildly. Henry smiled softly, and kept his hand as it was, cupping Randall’s face, silently watching as his little miracle slowly wake up, until his eyes fluttered open.

He registered Henry, and Randall smiled like he was looking at something precious. Henry almost wanted to arch his back with happiness, at having that look all to himself.

“Hey,” Randall greeted with his voice low from sleep, and he naturally leaned in to give Henry a few pecks on the lips. Henry let him, but after only a few, gently pushed him back by his chest, knowing where this was going.

“Needy,” Henry teased as he reached to get a mint, and they both laughed, because they both knew damn well that there was a needy one in the relationship, and it wasn’t Randall.

Henry held the now unwrapped mint to Randall’s lips, who took it into his teeth without a beat, but only chewed it a few times before swallowing. Henry decided that was better than nothing, and naturally let himself lean into Randall’s body fully for an unhurried and lazy kiss. Henry felt Randall grip firmly at his hair, and he sighed happily in approval, pressing both hands flat against Randall’s chest as he tilted Henry’s head to let him deepen the kiss. It felt like safety and security and love; a sort of ‘we’ve got all the time in the world’ kiss.

It hadn’t been like that the first time.

Their first kiss had been before Randall had even gotten his hair cut after the Masked Gentleman incident, in a quickly thrown-together ‘welcome home’ party of sorts. In a back room with the door locked behind them, where Henry had kept Randall’s most precious items, Henry was being held to Randall like he might fade if he didn’t grip him tight. Randall’s hand was in his hair then, but it was gripping tight, and shaking. Henry’s hands had been on Randall’s chest but they were gripping desperately at his shirt, pulling him closer. They couldn’t speak or think, acting with the urgency of two who had been denied one hundred kisses by their circumstances. All tongue and panting and shaking, like they thought like this was going to be only time they were going to see each other before being separated for another 18 years.

What a difference time can make.

When Randall pulled away, he lied his head back onto the pillow with a grin. “Good morning.”

Henry furrowed his eyebrows and pushed his head under Randall’s chin, huffing grumpily. “It’s not morning yet…” He shoved his face hard into Randall’s chest. “Because in the morning, I have to do more paperwork… And that means leaving this…”

“You know what?” Randall began, placing his hand on Henry’s back to guide him closer. “You’re right, actually. Today, 10am is very late at night, which means we don’t have to do anything at all. Can you make that a law in Monte D’or? Aren’t you the mayor or something?”

“The city is yours, Randall… It was built in your name, remember?”

“But that doesn’t stop you from doing all of the paperwork that comes in the mail.”

“Well, it’s not like you would get them in on time. And besides, you would hate my job… We both know you want to be an archeology professor.”

Randall chuckled in response, and placed a warm kiss on Henry’s forehead, which earned a soft hum. This apparently encouraged him, and so he gently pressed onto Henry’s back in such a way that he naturally arched his body, making his neck available for Randall to kiss.

Henry sighed audibly, bringing his hands around Randall’s shoulders as he peppered kisses onto his neck, his eyes drifting shut. There was something so intimate about neck kisses. A neck bared for touching, where the sensitive throat was; there so many awful things could be done with this sign of submission and weakness. But instead, Randall chose to kiss.

Well, not to say they _never_ chose to bite. Henry held back a self-satisfied little grin at that remark, letting his eyes momentarily rest on the mildly faded hickey on Randall’s collarbone. Henry also knew he had his own mark to match on his hip, given to him in kind that same night.

But for now, again and again, Randall chose to kiss, with his palm rubbing circles into Henry’s back to calm him, with one hand free. Henry took advantage of this and gently opened Randall’s hand, and began tracing the lines of his palm with his fingertip. He felt Randall’s breathe stutter for just a second against his neck, and he chuckled.

After what was something between a few seconds and a few hours, Randall moved out of Henry’s neck and went to press their foreheads together. “Since it is decidedly not morning yet… Can we go back to sleep?”

Henry nodded, staring into Randall’s eyes with a soft expression. “Of course, dear.” He sighed deeply, relaxed as he moved his head so that he could properly be hugged and held by Randall as they lied together.

And when Henry closed his eyes to go back to sleep, the black was warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos! I don't typically reply to comments because of my general inability to take compliments, but I swear I read and cherish every single one!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
